Night of Seduction
by Yoon BaekHee
Summary: Syaoran Li é alto,moreno,sexy e,para o tormento de Sakura Kinomoto,é também seu novo chefe.Mas Sakura está determinada a não se deixar envolver por Syaoran.Mas será que uma noite pode mudar isso?Readp. de Natalie Anderson.
1. 1 Night

Primeiramente quero dizer que os Personagens de Sakura Card Captor não me pertencem, isso é so um trabalho feito de fãns para fãns.

E isso é uma readaptação do livro de Natalie Anderson, então os créditos são todos dela.

**Night of****Seduction**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

A festa dos funcionários da Doidouji Company . Mal havia começado e Sakura já estava entediada. Precisava de ar fresco.

Com passos decididos seguiu para a varanda do andar e procurou por um banco bem escondido, a fim de que não fosse vista e pudesse descansar por, pelo menos, cinco minutos.

Mal se sentara quando viu a figura de um homem alto e de cabelos castanhos, trajando calças jeans e um suéter de lã cinza, caminhando calmamente em sua direção. Não podia ver seu rosto com clareza, pois a única iluminação provinha do interior do salão. Porém, estava certa de que não o conhecia. Pelo menos não fazia parte do quadro de funcionários da empresa onde ela trabalhava já há cinco meses.

Suspirou, desconfortável. Só poderia ser Eriol, o amigo que Tomoyo insistira em lhe apresentar.

Por que será que as pessoas sempre estão preocupadas em arrumar um par ideal para alguém que julgam carente apenas por estar sozinha?, lamentou-se, em pensamento.

Apesar da promessa que fizera à amiga de dar a ele uma oportunidade, resolveu

justamente o contrário: diria que estava "dando um tempo" a si mesma e o despacharia bem rápido.

Ignorando a angústia assim que o homem chegou mais perto, ela antecipou-se:

— Foi Tomoyo quem lhe pediu para vir falar comigo? — perguntou ela usando um tom frio.

Do tipo de quem não está a fim de fazer amigos.

— Não — respondeu o homem, com segurança. Sakura teve um rápido vislumbre dos dentes alvos, enquanto ele sorria em meio à escuridão.

Com um gesto de cabeça ele pediu permissão e sentou-se no banco em frente ao dela, repousou ao seu lado o copo de bebida que trazia.

Ela ainda não conseguia ver plenamente suas feições. Porém, as pernas cruzadas eram tão longas que os joelhos quase a tocavam. Os bancos estavam tão próximos que Sakura até podia sentir de leve um aroma cítrico e refrescante.

— Não sei o que Tomoyo falou a meu respeito. Mas, quero que saiba que não estou a fim de novos relacionamentos.

— Oh! É mesmo? — respondeu ele, demonstrando surpresa.

Ela engoliu em seco para tomar coragem e disparou as palavras, sem nem mesmo

tomar fôlego. O que precisava era livrar-se logo daquela situação:

— Eu sei que parece difícil acreditar. Mas estou realmente querendo ficar sozinha. Sei que você é uma ótima pessoa e não terá dificuldades em encontrar outra garota. Afinal,segundo Tomoyo, você é um incrível conquistador!

A inesperada gargalhada dele a surpreendeu.

— E mesmo? Quanta gentileza dela! — exclamou ele depois de dar um gole no drinque.

— E, se eu disser que me interessei por você e não quero nenhuma outra?

Sakura apertou o copo que mantinha nas mãos. Ainda sentia-se incomodada com a súbita intromissão dele, atrapalhando a privacidade que buscava.

— Estará perdendo seu tempo —Ela respondeu com uma grosseria a que não estava acostumada. Porém, precisava desencorajá-lo.

— Uau! Sempre é assim tão "direta"? Ela franziu o cenho.

— Desculpe-me se estou sendo rude. Não era o que eu desejava. Apenas não quero que haja nenhum mal-entendido.

— Está bem! — exclamou ele, sorrindo e erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Ela observou que o homem parecia muito confiante para alguém que acabara de ser rejeitado. Permanecia relaxado e sorridente. E seu sorriso era tão cativante que quase a fazia arrepender-se do que dissera.

Sem saber como agir, Sakura espiou através da janela mais próxima e vislumbrou Tomoyo acompanhada de dois consultores da firma, que lhe disputavam a atenção.

Sem pensar, olhou novamente para Eriol. A amiga devia ter prevenido de que ele tinha o físico mais atraente do planeta.

— Agora que já estabeleceu sua posição a meu respeito, que tal me contar algo sobre você?

— O que gostaria de saber? — indagou Sakura, com cordialidade. Afinal, não precisava ser tão grosseira.

— Não sei — declarou ele, estendendo uma das pernas. — Por que não começa falando da Austrália? Não é de lá que veio?

— Na verdade, vim do sul da Nova Zelândia. — ela respondeu, tentando não demonstrar a admiração provocada pela perna musculosa bem ali na sua frente.

— Perdoe-me. Até hoje não consigo distinguir o sotaque da Nova Zelândia do da

Austrália — revelou com ar divertido. E inclinando-se um pouco na direção dela, lançou um desafio: —- E quanto a mim? De onde acha que eu sou?

O gesto de proximidade a abalou. O que faria se ele a agarrasse?

— Escócia! — arriscou ela. E, para seu alívio, o viu recostar-se de novo no banco.

— Estou impressionado!

Houve um breve intervalo de silêncio.

Ela espiou novamente através da janela e dessa vez notou que Tomoyo estava

acompanhada de um jovem que nunca tinha visto antes.

— Veja! Aquele deve ser Syaoran,!

— Onde?

— Ali, com Tomoyo! Parece que estão se dando bem.

— Quem?

— Syaoran,! — ela respondeu com impaciência — Tomoyo deve ter contado para você sobre ele. Está retornando depois de ter estagiado na matriz em Nova York. É o consultor mais jovem promovido a sócio. Vai começar amanhã, mas todos diziam que havia uma chance de ele aparecer hoje na festa. — E por mais algum tempo permaneceu observando o casal.

Depois prosseguiu: — Ela sempre disse que não tinha a mínima chance com ele. Mas não é bem o que parece, não acha? Ele parece muito interessado nela.

— Se ele gostar do estilo dela, pode ser. Ela revidou incrédula:

— Que homem não gostaria? Tomoyo é pequena, delicada e, além de tudo,

tem olhos azuis maravilhosos!

— Depende, há muitos homens que conheço que preferem mulheres altas,

voluntariosas, com olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos.

Obviamente ele a estava descrevendo. E, sem que ela esperasse, ele estendeu uma das mãos em sua direção. Sakura permaneceu imóvel, quando ele apanhou uma mecha de cabelos sedosos e a enrolou nos dedos. E, para seu total espanto, desejou intimamente que ele prosseguisse com a carícia.

Sakura respirou fundo.

— Eu a estou aborrecendo? — perguntou recolhendo a mão.

— Não... — ela declarou, indecisa. Na verdade sentia-se contrariada pelo fato de seu intento em ficar isolada ter sido frustrado. Cruzou as pernas para afastá-las dele e comentou:

— Ele não parece nem um pouco com o que eu imaginava!

— Quem?

— Syaoran,é claro. Pensei que fosse mais alto e expansivo. — E, ao falar nisso, retornou a atenção para o homem à sua frente, que voltara sutilmente a pressionar um dos joelhos contra as pernas dela.

Sakura podia sentir lhe o calor e a firmeza. E, antes que se deliciasse com o toque,

descruzou as pernas para cruzá-las novamente em posição diferente.

— Como Tomoyo descreveu Syaoran para você?

— "Um deus grego" ela falou — E, erguendo uma das mãos, enumerou os itens,

destacando um dedo para cada um: —Alto, corpo atlético... E também o tipo de líder que todos admiram. Não vejo nada disso naquele homem ao lado dela. Bem, pelo menos, essa foi a versão dela. — E, depois de uma pausa forçada, concluiu: — Dizem que ele tem fama de ser esnobe. E de nunca se envolver com nenhuma colega de trabalho.

— E só por isso ele é considerado esnobe?

— Talvez porque leve muito a sério a proibição da empresa. Os funcionários não podem ficar distraídos com envolvimentos amorosos entre si.

— Acha isso ruim?

— Não — negou ela, sorrindo. — O que acho é que na prática não funciona. Homens e mulheres trabalhando juntos muitas horas, então é muito natural que acabe surgindo alguns casos românticos. Mas relacionamentos no trabalhos são muito complicados e quase nunca acabam bem. — Isso ela sentira na própria pele, quando se envolvera com Yukito. — Justamente por ser natural, Tomoyo insistiu em me apresentar para você.

— E o que ela disse a meu respeito?

— Que era uma excelente companhia. Sabia como proporcionar diversão a uma garota. — Ela sentiu uma ponta de culpa ao revelar as palavras da amiga. Mas, como considerava isso um elogio, com certeza Tomoyo não ficaria zangada. E, a julgar pelo carisma que ele tinha, a amiga estava certa.

— E você está precisando de diversão?

— Tomoyo é que pensa assim. Para ser franca, estou muito bem sozinha. E, quando achar que preciso de companhia, saberei muito bem encontrar por mim mesma. Mas como ela também é sua amiga e está preocupada porque não namora há mais de dois meses, imaginou que poderíamos formar um par perfeito.

— E, se está tanto tempo sozinha, não sente vontade de uma companhia masculina?

Sakura preferiu não responder. Era evidente que se sentia carente. O problema era que todos os homens que conhecia eram colegas de trabalho. Não queria repetir o desastre que enfrentara com Yukito. Um relacionamento com alguém alheio à firma seria mais seguro.

"Seguro" era modo de dizer, porque ele não parecia nem um pouco confiável. O joelho novamente lhe pressionando as pernas e transmitindo o calor do seu corpo não parecia nada seguro. Ela teve o súbito desejo de sentar-se ao lado dele e sentir a pressão não só dos joelhos, mas das longas pernas fortes. E aquilo poderia ser perigoso. Ela sequer sabia com quem estava brincando.

Parecendo ler sua mente, ele perguntou:

— Não está sentindo frio? Estamos aqui fora há muito tempo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estou bem. Mas não se prenda por minha causa. Se quiser, pode entrar — disse ela com docilidade, incerta se desejava que ele fosse embora ou permanecesse ali.

Eriol parecia ser divertido, e ela precisava admitir que estava adorando o assédio dele.

— Prefiro ficar aqui fora. É mais agradável. — E, espiando para dentro do copo dela, perguntou: — O que está tomando?

— Um desses drinques de maçã.

— Uma bebida alcoólica?

— Sim. Mas é doce.

— E também perigosa se beber muito rápido.

Quantos champanhe já tomou?

— Este é o segundo.

— Você já jantou?

Ela disfarçou e virou o rosto para o lado. Tinha descruzado as pernas e agora os joelhos encostavam-se aos dele. Tentou ignorar o calafrio que lhe subia pelas coxas, instigando-a a apartá-las.

— Está me fazendo um convite para jantar ou dizendo que estou embriagada? De

qualquer forma, para ambos os casos, minha resposta é "não".

Ele inclinou-se para a frente e encarou-a com a face a poucos centímetros da dela. Só então ela pôde, finalmente, ver direito o rosto dele, cujas feições eram muito bonitas. O queixo forte e quadrado, o nariz retilíneo. Porém, o que mais a impressionou foram os olhos: eram de um castanho mais intenso que já havia paralisada. Nunca tinha visto um olhar tão vivido. Levaram alguns segundos antes que ela se lembrasse de piscar. Aqueles eram o tipo de olhos no qual alguém facilmente mergulharia.

— Então é assim? — questionou ele, com um sorriso esboçado no canto dos lábios charmosos.

Fascinada, ela observou os lábios dele se aproximarem de sua boca. Eram

inexplicavelmente convidativos. Ela nem percebeu quando ergueu a cabeça e, praticamente, aguardou ser beijada. Porém, quando se deu conta o que estava fazendo, recuou e ergueuse.

Talvez ele tivesse razão, pensou. Sentia-se um pouco atordoada. Mas era impossível!

Não tinha bebido tanto assim! Quem sabe fosse por não ter se alimentado direito?

— É, é assim — respondeu ela, finalmente. — Não pense que vai me seduzir só porque Tomoyo acha que deve.

Ele apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos e riu para valer.

— Pare com isso! — ela o repreendeu um tanto desgostosa, mas, divertida. — Não acho tão engraçado. Já lhe disse que não tenho interesse em nenhum envolvimento no momento.

Ele não parava de rir. Ela começou a se perguntar qual era a piada. Talvez ele a

estivesse achando engraçada. Pensou em um modo de por fim à comédia, mas antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ele ergueu-se e, ainda com o semblante alegre perguntou:

— Vai voltar para a festa?

Só aí ela notou o quanto ele era alto. Sakura, mesmo com os saltos altos tinha que olhar para cima para poder encará-lo.

— Acho que vou para casa — declarou ela, mirando-se no reflexo dos fabulosos olhos âmbares.

— Boa idéia.

Ainda bem que ele não protestou. Precisava sair dali. Ou melhor. Sair de perto dele.

Pela primeira vez admitiu que subestimara a habilidade de Tomoyo em promover a aproximação de casais compatíveis. O homem lhe tirava o fôlego.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Eriol. Tenha uma boa noite. — E, com polidez, estendeu a mão para trocarem um aperto de despedida. E esse foi seu maior erro!

O repentino contato físico lançou ondas de eletricidade que subindo pelos braços,

culminava no coração, ocasionando uma pulsação acelerada. Ele segurou a mão dela com firmeza. O calor emanado parecia ligá-los num ponto comum. Ela podia perceber a ex-citação crescer em seu ventre e sabia que ele estava ciente disso pela maneira como a fitava.

Com grande esforço ela recolheu a mão e depois de pronunciar um sonoro "até mais",dirigiu-se para a saída.

Ele a acompanhou com os olhos, enquanto ela se afastava. Será que deveria tê-la

impedido de sair? Talvez, pensou. Porém, a atração que sentira estava difícil de controlar.

Será que estava sofrendo um "ataque de luxúria"? Se fosse isso, nunca experimentara nada semelhante. Pelo menos, não tão intenso! Estava de volta a Tomoeda há tão pouco tempo e já caíra de amores por uma linda imigrante?

Sem esperar pela resposta da consciência, acabou por descer as escadas o mais rápido que conseguia, para chegar ao saguão do prédio antes dela.

Sakura suspirou com alívio. Estava tomando a decisão certa, pensava. Não poderia entregar-se a "um pouco de diversão" como Tomoyo queria que fizesse. Este era o melhor momento para escapar da tentação.

Imersa em pensamentos, entrou no elevador. Mas quando a porta abriu no andar térreo, dois braços fortes a ajudaram a sair. Tudo que pôde sentir foi uma respiração ofegante e o coração batendo rápido, sob o suéter de lã.

— Você? Como pode! — admirou-se ao ver o dono dos olhos âmbares, que sorria

divertido.

— Vou levá-la para casa.

— Não precisa.

— Mas eu quero. Além do mais, não deve voltar sozinha. Bebeu demais.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em protesto:

— Você também andou bebendo.

— Só tomei um drinque. E jantei bem. Tenho plenas condições de levar você com

sobriedade.

— Minha mãe me ensinou a nunca entrar no carro de um estranho.

— Não sou um completo estranho! Passamos mais de uma hora nos conhecendo!

Ela pensou por um momento, pressentindo que iria fraquejar. Tomoyo o conhecia há muito tempo. Além disso, uma carona para casa era tentadora. Naquela hora o metrô deveria estar lotado e depois haveria mais dez minutos de caminhada com os saltos altos.

E, por acréscimo, um pouco mais de tempo na companhia dele...

Será que devo aceitar?, titubeou. Desde que ele se aproximara dela na varanda, os instintos sexuais que ela tanto refreara vieram à tona. O poder de sedução que ele exercia era forte demais. Mais do que suficiente para oferecer perigo.

Olhou-o por alguns segundos, indecisa. Mas tudo que podia focar eram os incríveis olhos âmbares.

— Está bem. Se insiste...

— Será um prazer.

Juntos retornaram ao elevador.

Ele a conduziu pelo braço até a garagem do prédio.

Sakura se perguntava mentalmente qual tipo de carro seria o dele? Provável-mente um conversível com bancos de couro.

Quando saíram do elevador e caminhavam no espaço livre entre os carros enfileirados, Sakura procurava ignorar a sensação da mão enorme que lhe pressionava o ombro direito. Os dedos grossos pareciam condutores de eletricidade. Ela apertou os lábios com força.

Só não estava preparada para a enorme van, vermelha acastanhada, com uma das laterais parcialmente amassada. Os sete assentos pareciam ter sido usados recentemente.

Havia o indisfarçável rastro de crianças. Papéis de bala no chão e nas duas últimas poltronas,acessórios de proteção para bebês.

— Está esperando alguém mais? — perguntou ela, ansiosa.

— Não — ele respondeu lacônico e abriu a porta do veículo para que ela entrasse.

Sakura acomodou-se e puxou o cinto de segurança. E, antes que o prendesse, sentiu que sentara em cima de algo. Ergueu um pouco os quadris e vasculhou com a mão esquerda.

Achou uma embalagem aberta contendo algumas uvas passas secas. E a entregou a Karl, que acabara de se acomodar atrás do volante.

— Oh, ótimo! — exclamou ele. — Estava me perguntando onde a tinha deixado. E, com um sorriso maroto, revelou: — Meu jantar.

Ela baixou o olhar para a mão esquerda dele, repousada no volante. Não usava aliança.

E, também não haviam marcas deixadas pelo uso. Não pôde evitar reparar nos dedos longos e as unhas limpas e bem cortadas.

Ao ligar a ignição do carro, finalmente explicou:

— Esta van é da minha irmã. O meu carro não estava disponível, então pedi emprestado o dela. Ela tem três filhos. Por isso a bagunça.

— É mesmo? — questionou ela, enquanto prendia o cinto de segurança. — E que tipo de carro você tem?

— Adivinha.

— Hum... Um modelo esportivo, talvez. Daqueles que atraem a atenção das garotas.

— Não preciso de um carro assim para atrair a atenção das mulheres.

— Verdade? — ironizou ela, diante do esnobismo. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu para ela. A intensidade do olhar parecia atravessá-la.

— Confia apenas na sua aparência e charme? — zombou divertida.

— E mais algumas coisas... — insinuou ele. Disso ela não duvidava. O que não faltava para aquele homem eram atrativos.

— E então? Para onde vamos?

— Oh, St. Katherine's Dock, Tower Hill. Ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas:

— Pensei que fosse me pedir para deixá-la no Earl 's Court ou no Shepherds Bush. Não é nesses lugares que se encontram os imigrantes da Irlanda ou da Nova Zelândia?

— Não sei. Não freqüento esses lugares.

— Por quê? Evita o contato com seus próprios patrícios? — quis saber ele, enquanto saía da garagem e se posicionava no tráfego intenso de veículos na avenida.

— Não. Mas se quisesse intensificar meus contatos com eles, não teria saído da Novan Zelândia.

Ele a observou com desconfiança.

— Está fugindo de alguma coisa?

— Fugindo "para" alguma coisa — ela corrigiu — Não me entenda mal. Eu amo a Nova Zelândia, mas Tomoeda é uma cidade com melhores possibilidades de se fazer uma boa carreira.

— Então mora em St. Katharine's Dock? — Ele perguntou, no momento em que

passavam em frente aos luxuosos blocos, construídos no aterro recente.

— Sim — confirmou ela com um sorriso. — Mas não num desses apartamentos

luxuosos. Há um antigo prédio logo atrás dos blocos. É ali que tenho um apartamento modesto. — Deu um suspiro. — Não imagina com fico feliz em atravessar todos os dias este local. Afinal, estou em Tomoeda!

— E esse era realmente seu sonho?

— coisa que quiser está disponível! — exclamava ela com

entusiasmo, gesticulando com as mãos.

Ele alargou o sorriso diante de tanto entusiasmo.

— Está parecendo uma turista recém-chegada!

— E o que há de errado com isso? A empolgação é minha marca registrada.

— E é tão animada assim em outras atividades? — perguntou ele com uma pitada de malícia na voz.

Ela retornou com um olhar de censura e ele sorriu matreiro.

— O que quero dizer é que adoro passar pelas torres e ver os sorrisos felizes dos

turistas que entram nas lojas masculinas e acabam com o estoque das roupas mais caras do mundo!

— É mesmo?

— Garanto que precisaria dar esta van em troca de apenas uma jaqueta. Os preços são chocantes!

— Aposto que não são mais altos do que na Ponte Vecchio em Florença.

— Florença? Já esteve lá?

— Sim. É maravilhosa! Você precisa ver a Vênus de Botticelli! Vou levá-la comigo para visitar Florença.

Sakura silenciou enquanto analisava o que ele acabava de dizer. Pelo que ela sabia, a Vênus de Botticelli era uma obra prima exibida na Uffizi Gallery. Uma das mais famosas obras admirada através das gerações. Só podia ser conversa para impressioná-la. Era um paquerador incorrigível, concluiu. O único problema é que ela estava realmente se divertindo com aquela conversa toda.

— Mente muito bem! — exclamou ela.

— E acho que está funcionando. — Ele devolveu com um sorriso satisfeito.

— É bom que eu me previna.

— E é bom que eu saiba com quem estou lidando. O que será que Eriol quis dizer? Ela pensou. Será que estava testando sua cultura?

Naquele ponto, ele contornou as torres e ela indicou-lhe o modesto prédio de três

andares.

Quando ele estacionou, Sakura sentiu que estava indecisa. Não sabia se deveria

agradecer e sair o mais depressa possível ou ficar aguardando o que ele faria, se ela se demonstrasse "aberta a novas possibilidades" como haviam sugerido Tomoyo e o próprio Eriol.

Ela o espiou com o canto dos olhos e concluiu que ele não parecia tão interessado.

Apenas a observava com aquele olhar arrasador. Talvez gostasse apenas de exibir seu charme.

Sentiu-se tensa com a forma como ele se comportava. Quem sabe estivesse

percebendo a inquietude interna dela? Optando por manter uma atitude equilibrada, Sakura agradeceu:

— Obrigada pela carona. Foi muito gentil.

— Não há de quê. Foi um prazer. — Ele retornou com a mesma formalidade.

Ela se libertou do cinto e se preparou para sair. Ficou surpresa ao vê-lo contornar o carro e apressar-se em abrir-lhe a porta.

— Acho melhor acompanhá-la. Não tenho certeza de que conseguirá subir as escadas sozinha.

Ela protestou :

— consigo. Está pensando que estou bêbada?

Com certeza não estaria tão alterada com apenas duas taças de champanhe. Porém não podia negar que se sentia um pouco atordoada. E aquilo se devia provavelmente por não ter se alimentado, pensava. Nunca pela proximidade do esplêndido exemplar masculino.

— Não. Talvez cansada. Não está? — Ele sorriu novamente. E ela já estava se

acostumando a derreter com aquele sorriso.

Sakura desceu do veículo e ele aproximou-se dela. Na verdade, próximo demais!

— Se está segura de que pode ir sozinha, eu a deixo livre. — falou em tom meigo,

quase encostando o corpo no dela.

Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo vigoroso e tremendamente sexy. Eriol era fantástico e divertido. Era evidente que conseguiria subir sozinha a escadaria. Isto é, se suas pernas parassem de bambear!

Ele estendeu uma das mãos e, com carinho, afastou alguns fios de cabelo que

teimavam em cair na testa delicada.

— Até a próxima, linda! — ele murmurou, e deslizando a mão para a nuca de Sakura,inclinou o rosto e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios macios.

O toque da boca masculina arrancou-lhe um gemido.

Ao pressentir sua aquiescência, ele tomou-lhe os lábios novamente. Dessa vez com maior vigor e intensidade. Ela sentiu o peso das mãos másculas percorrer-lhe a espinha e terminar por pressionar-lhe os quadris contra a rigidez da intimidade viril.

Lissa ergueu os braços para empurrá-lo, num gesto de defesa. Porém, o desejo de tocálo foi maior e acabou por acariciar-lhe o tórax, sentindo a musculatura poderosa mover-se por baixo da lã macia do suéter.

Ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela até que ficassem colados. O impacto foi tão

prazeroso que ela delirou. Seu corpo reagiu instintivamente. Os mamilos se enrijeceram e os lábios relaxaram, permitindo que ele explorasse com a língua o interior da boca ávida.

O inocente beijo de "boa noite" acabou se tornando uma carícia apaixonada.

O perfume era inebriante. Ela se rendeu ao prazer do contato com o físico rígido, no qual todas as curvas do seu corpo se amoldavam. Sem raciocinar, aprofundou os dedos nos cabelos espessos e fartos e pressionou-se o quanto podia contra o peito largo.

Quase sem fôlego e com o corpo abrasado, percebeu as mãos dele se introduzirem por baixo de suas saias até alcançarem as ligas que prendiam as meias de nylon, depois subirem além e acariciarem a pele nua. O toque inebriante fez com que ele emitisse um gemido alio.

Aquele era o alarme que ela precisava para tomar consciência do que estavam fazendo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás interrompendo o beijo e o afastou pondo ambas as mãos contra o peito amplo. Estava chocada com a própria ferocidade e não tinha coragem suficiente para olhá-lo de frente. Preferiu manter o olhar nos blocos de apartamentos até que a emoção se acalmasse. Tinha medo de que se voltasse a olhá-lo, cairia de novo em seus braços.

Ele se manteve um pouco afastado, sem nada dizer. Mas ainda podia notar-lhe a

respiração ofegante.

Sakura tinha consciência de que seu corpo pedia mais do que um beijo. Aquilo fora

apenas uma amostra do fogo interior que estava prestes a explodir. Porém, não estava interessada em passar a noite com o amigo de Tomoyo. Principalmente porque sabia a fama que ele tinha de ser um mulherengo inveterado. E, pelo jeito, muito experiente, a julgar pelo beijo.

A emoção transformou-se em raiva. Mais dela mesma do quede Eriol. Ele estava no seu papel. Ela é quem deveria impor os limites.

— Boa noite — ela murmurou.

E, dessa vez, afastou-se apressada.

Somente quando estava diante da porta de seu prédio foi que encontrou coragem para se virar e conferir se ele ainda estava lá.

E estava! Recostado na porta do carro, com as pernas e os braços cruzados. Embora fosse difícil distinguir seus traços àquela distância, estava certa de que sorria. Ele acenou com uma das mãos e ela, ainda abalada, não retribuiu. Surpreendeu-se por ter conseguido introduzir a chave na fechadura da porta na primeira tentativa.

Cinco minutos depois ela permitia que a água quente do chuveiro caísse abundante sobre a nuca. Estava difícil relaxar e apagar a imagem do sorriso cativante e os fabulosos olhos de Eriol. Que homem tentador!

Por outro lado, ponderava: que mal teria em manter um relacionamento com ele? Ainda que fosse apenas um namoro casual e sem expectativa de um compromisso sério? Pelo menos não trabalhavam juntos, e isso era ótimo.

Mas também havia o fato de que partiria dali a dois meses. Seria loucura embarcar em algo que poderia ser mais forte do que supunha e fugir de seu controle. Se isso ocorresse poderia sair mais magoada do que nunca.

Não! Definitivamente não!

Esperar por uma situação amorosa mais calma e segura. Era o que realmente pretendia.

_ Continua_

Bom espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro episódio pode se diser que isso vai ficar hot sauhasuhasuh'.

Beijinhos da Yoon.


	2. 2 Night

**CAPITULO 2**

Sakura acordou mal-humorada. O sono agitado não lhe permitira descansar. E, ainda por cima, não ouvira o despertador. Preparou uma vitamina com leite e bananas e depois de ingerir apenas a metade do copo, saiu apressada. Na hora do almoço faria uma refeição mais completa, pensou.

Quando entrou no escritório, teve a impressão de que todos a olhavam com espanto.

— O que aconteceu ontem à noite? — perguntou Tomoyo, acomodada atrás da mesa de trabalho e saboreando uma tigela com leite e cereais. O computador estava ligado e processando uma complicada pesquisa de mercado.

Sakura surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Imaginava que ela já tivesse ligado para Eriol a fim de saber as novidades.

— Não estava muito animada. Fiquei na varanda por algum tempo e depois fui direto para casa. E você? Divertiu-se?

Tomoyo lançou-lhe um olhar especulativo.

— Tenho certeza que está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Sakura corou. Mas, para não dar chance à colega, tornou a perguntar:

— Divertiu-se muito? Está com uma aparência radiante!

— Eu? Ao contrário...

— Por quê? As coisas pareciam estar se encaminhando bem. Eu os vi pela janela.

Pareciam feitos um para o outro!

Tomoyo a olhou, perplexa.

— Do que você está falando?

— Você e Syaoran, quem mais? Ele parecia hipnotizado!

— Syaoran? — indagou Tomoyo com surpresa. — Ele nem mesmo estava lá!

— Como não? Eu o vi com você. Um homem alto, moreno, usando uma jaqueta preta de couro.

— Ah! — exclamou a amiga e depois riu. — Aquele não era Syaoran. Era o Eriol!

Sakura sentiu o chão fugir sob seus pés.

— O homem com quem estava conversando era Eriol?

Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então quem... Oh, Deus! — exclamou, com o coração disparado.

— Quem o quê? — perguntou a amiga, cheia de curiosidade.

O som de vozes no corredor alertou Tomoyo, que se apressou em esconder a tigela de cereais atrás de uma pilha de livros, em num dos cantos da mesa. Sakura posicionou-se atrás da amiga e pôs uma revista no topo da pilha, só para garantir.

Logo depois, um grupo de consultores aguardou na porta, enquanto Touya, o diretor do departamento de pesquisas, entrou na sala.

Com um sorriso cordial ele cumprimentou as duas mulheres e em seguida, dirigiu-se à Tomoyo:

— Lembra-se de Syaoran? Acaba de retornar de Nova York.

Sakura percebeu o olhar perspicaz do diretor. Afinal, não era surdo. Teria ouvido as inúmeras vezes em que Tomoyo falara sobre o breve regresso de Syaoran.

Com o olhar curioso, espiou por cima do ombro de Touya, para ver o homem alto que ainda aguardava na porta junto com outros.

— Entre Syaoran! — pediu Touya e acenou para os demais o seguirem.

Oh, Deus! Não pode ser! Sakura exclamou para si mesma, ao reconhecer o homem com os arrasadores olhos âmbares, trajando terno e gravata. Era o Eriol que conhecera na noite anterior! Ou melhor, Syaoran! Ela ficou imóvel, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. No entanto, reparou que ele era ainda mais bonito pela manhã, barbeado e com um traje impecável.

Touya prosseguiu apresentando os outros homens. Sakura, porém, sequer tomou ciência dos nomes. As pernas bambeavam tanto que precisou ancorar-se com firmeza no encosto da poltrona giratória, onde Tomoyo estava acomodada.

Por fim, conseguiu manter o controle e exibir um sorriso polido. Quando notou que eles estavam saindo para visitar a base de dados dos terminais da biblioteca, baixou os olhos e caminhou até a própria baia. Precisava sentar-se.

— Eu devia ter lhe contado.

Quando ergueu os olhos deparou com Syaoran bem perto dela. Assustou-se e e!e sorriu zombeteiro.

— Devia mesmo! — resmungou.

Com um gesto de protesto, Sakura o encarou furiosa. Recusou-se a reconhecer a atração irresistível que ainda sentia.

— Sinto muito. Não queria enganá-la.

— Mas enganou, não foi? E isso é imperdoável!

Ele olhou para a porta e notou que os consultores já estavam impacientes com a demora dele. Antes de sair, perguntou:

— Acordou com dor de cabeça?

— Claro que não! — Sakura respondeu, irritada. Com uma entonação mais agressiva do que desejava.

Só então notou que os outros a olhavam com surpresa. Tomoyo arregalava os olhos.

— É melhor acompanhá-los — sugeriu Sakura.

— Estive fora apenas por seis meses. Posso encontrar sozinho o caminho da biblioteca.

— Bem... Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Não quero atrapalhar.

Por milagre ela conseguiu retomar o equilíbrio das pernas e acomodou-se em sua mesa de trabalho, próxima à de Tomoyo. Aborreceu-se pelo fato de ele ainda estar ali e testemunhar que ainda não tinha sequer ligado o computador.

Ele inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

— Até logo, linda. — Em seguida ele abandonou a sala.

Sakura ficou pensativa. Saber que ele trabalhava ali e a posição que ocupava complicava a situação. Não poderia evitá-lo e precisava. Não queria cometer outra vez o mesmo erro do passado. E o que faria com os sentimentos que acabavam de aflorar em seu coração?

Syaoran permaneceu o tempo todo com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas não era pela apreciação dos novos sistemas de computadores. Mantinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, para impedilas de correr os dedos pelos cabelos. Era o que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

O pensamento escapava-lhe a todo instante e voltava para a sala onde estava Sakura.

Ainda bem que ela estava usando calça comprida. Seria uma tortura vê-la de saias e não poder tocar na pele macia das coxas, além das meias. Só de lembrar a sensação o excitava.

Era o primeiro dia como sócio e seus únicos pensamentos eram para ela. Tinha

trabalhado duro para conseguir a posição e a última coisa que pretendia no mundo era perder a atenção por causa de um par de belas pernas.

Também não precisaria agir como se fosse um monge. Afinal, não pensava em nada sério no momento. Casamento e filhos não faziam parte dos seus planos. Em primeiro lugar estava no seu trabalho. Aliás, sempre fora seu lema nunca envolver-se com alguém do escritório.

Porém, Sakura era uma tentação! E, como imigrante, certamente logo estaria em outro serviço temporário. Talvez até em um país diferente... O ideal para um romance rápido e ardente.

— Conte-me tudo, agora mesmo! — Tomoyo exigiu. Sakura percebeu, pelo olhar da colega, que não poderia mais se esquivar do assunto.

— Pensei que ele fosse Eriol.

— Quem?

— Syaoran. Pensei que fosse Eriol, na festa de ontem.

— Na festa! — exclamou Tomoyo — Ele estava lá?

— Sim. Na varanda.

— E não entrou com ele?

— Não. Decidi ir para casa e ele me ofereceu uma carona.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Nada — respondeu Sakura e demonstrando uma indiferença que estava longe de sentir. Porém, tinha consciência das faces que enrubesciam — Eu... disse que não estava interessada nele.

— O quê?

— Pensei que ele fosse Eriol e que você o tivesse mandado para me assediar. Por isso, disse-lhe que não estava a fim de namorar ninguém.

Tomoyo deu uma risada sarcástica:

— Não acredito! Sabia que isso aconteceria! Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, formando uma ruga de dúvida entre elas,

— E pensar que pedi a Eriol para mantê-la fora do caminho antes que Syaoran a visse... Era minha única chance!

— O que está dizendo? — Quis saber Sakura, ainda sem entender nada.

Tomoyo deu um suspiro desanimado.

— Ouça, conheço Syaoran há anos. E ele nunca demonstrou sequer uma ponta de

interesse em mim ou em qualquer outra do escritório. Não havia uma só garota no

departamento inteiro que não se derretesse por ele — e com uma expressão de desgosto, concluiu: — Tinha esperanças de ter uma chance quando ele visse meu novo visual. Por isso queria que Eriol tirasse você de cena!

— Por quê?

A amiga girou os olhos nas órbitas e desabafou:

— Olhe para você mesma! Alta, linda, curvas nos lugares certos. Quantos rapazes daqui não quiseram levá-la para sair e você simplesmente os ignorou? É óbvio que tem toda chance com Syaoran. E tão carismática quanto ele!

— Carismática?

— Acho que é a única que não percebe isso! — E usando um tom confidente, declarou:

— Vi a maneira como ele a olhava. E posso lhe assegurar que nunca o vi fazer isso antes, com ninguém! — Com um sussurro, finalizou: — Também nunca a vi tão corada!

Sakura apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e massageou as têmporas.

— Carismática? — repetiu em voz baixa. _Não pensava daquele modo, principalmente depois do acontecido na noite anterior.

Tinha se comportado como uma mulher "fácil". Até demais! E, mesmo naquela manhã, apenas com a intensidade daqueles olhos extasiantes ele conseguira fazer com que ela perdesse a imagem, que sempre ostentara, de ser uma mulher segura e virtualmente inacessível.

Aquilo não poderia continuar, concluiu em pensamento. Ele não era Eriol. Era sócio da firma, ou seja, um dos chefões. Não queria mais complicações em sua vida. Não depois de ter que abandonar um dos melhores empregos que conseguira... Tudo por causa de um dos donos da empresa.

Por conta do serviço atrasado no departamento em que Sakura trabalhava, todos

resolveram emendar o horário de almoço. De modo que, por volta das duas horas da tarde estavam todos exaustos.

— Vou tomar um café. Querem um também? — perguntou Sakura, ansiosa por esticar as pernas.

Touya e Tomoyo ergueram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e aceitaram com um sorriso ansioso.

— Volto em dez minutos.

Ao chegar à cafeteria, aproximou-se do balcão e fez o pedido. Enquanto se acomodava em uma das banquetas altas, ouviu a conversa entre alguns homens, sentados em uma das mesinhas do bar, e congelou ao reconhecer a voz de Syaoran. Girando a cabeça na direção das vozes foi possível avistar. Os olhares se cruzaram. E, outra vez, o âmbar envenenado daqueles olhos a fascinou, provocando-lhe um calafrio na espinha.

Recuperando a compostura, ela se apressou em tomar o café fumegante que acabara de lhe ser servido e ordenou outros dois para viagem. Assim que o balconista entregou-lhe a encomenda, pagou e ergueu-se.

Para seu alívio, a mesa em que ele estava, acompanhado de dois consultores,

encontrava-se vaga. Suspirou e caminhou em direção à saída do estabeleci- mento.

Syaoran a esperava do lado de fora. Contudo, ela não o viu. E quando ouviu um sussurro ao ouvido, quase derrubou o café que levava.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Ele disse, tirando a embalagem descartável das mãos dela.

Sakura não teve nem tempo de recusar a oferta. Por isso, só lhe restava acompanhar-lhe os passos.

— Não vai mais falar comigo? — perguntou ele, risonho.

— Não. Você me enganou. Devia ter me contado quem era.

— Eu sei. Mas foi bem mais divertido assim. Ela forjou uma expressão zangada:

— Tomoyo nunca irá me perdoar. E eu ainda nem contei a ela toda a verdade.

— E nem deve. Ela não precisa saber — E dando uma parada intencional, ele

perguntou: — Quer jantar comigo?

— Não.

— Um lanche?

— Também não.

— Um café? — Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, com um gesto negativo. — Por que não?

— Não me envolvo com pessoas da firma.

— Nem eu.

— Então por que está insistindo?

— Porque no seu caso posso fazer uma exceção. E quem foi que falou em

envolvimento?

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele era esperto e malicioso. Mesmo assim, não permitiria que a vencesse. Syaoran não era apenas um colega de trabalho. Era um dos maiorais. E sua última experiência lhe custara o emprego e um quinhão de tristeza.

— Não gosto de fofocas no trabalho.

Ele deu uma risada alta e prosseguiu caminhando. Ela o acompanhou.

— Se não gosta de fofocas, por que é que estava me contando sobre Tomoyo e o homem que supunha ser eu?

Ela corou. Sabia que era verdade.

— Estava apenas comentando um fato. E, sem nenhuma malícia — argumentou.

Ele a olhou pensativo e depois insistiu:

— Prometo que ninguém vai saber.

Sakura sentiu-se tentada por um momento. Mas uma voz interior lhe dizia para ficar o mais longe que pudesse daquele homem.

— Alguém sempre alguém acaba sabendo — afirmou ela.

— E o que os outros pensam importa para você?

— Claro! — exclamou Sakura, franzindo o cenho. A verdade não era bem essa; Sua mãe lhe ensinara a seguir determinadas regras de vida que sempre a acompanharam: agir com dignidade e evitar magoar as pessoas. Assim, ninguém teria razões para julgá-la e poderia viver sua vida independentemente da opinião alheia. Nunca namorar um colega de trabalho era uma das principais normas. Ela sentira, por experiência própria, o resultado de transgredir esse aviso.

— Sabe que o beijo que trocamos foi muito significativo, não sabe?

Ainda bem que não era ela quem segurava o café, pensou. Pois certamente o teria

derrubado naquele instante. Syaoran dissera aquelas palavras com tanta ternura que Sakura sentiu vontade de provar aqueles lábios outra vez. Mas não devia! Repreendeu-se, mentalmente. Se ele fosse o Eriol, seria mais fácil. No entanto, tratava-se de Syaoran, sendo assim, a situação era outra e o perigo também.

Quando alcançaram o saguão do prédio onde trabalhavam, ela estendeu as mãos para receber a embalagem contendo os copos descartáveis com o café.Syaoran, porém, sacudiu a cabeça, recusando-se a entregar-lhe.

No elevador, ele quebrou o silêncio que já durava alguns minutos.

— Está muito quieta, hoje. Na noite passada falava tanto que parecia uma outra pessoa!

Era verdade. Mas na noite passada ela não sabia que ele era o seu chefe.

Prosseguiram calados. De vez em quando os olhares se encontravam. E a atração que havia entre eles era impossível de dissimular.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ela saiu em disparada. Queria afastar-se da presença perturbadora dele o mais rápido possível.

— Ei! Esqueceu o café!

O chamado fez com que estacasse de repente. Praguejou em pensamento e, girando nos calcanhares, retornou. Syaoran estava parado no hall, com a embalagem nas mãos, diante do olhar curioso da recepcionista a poucos metros de onde estavam.

Sakura aproximou-se e ele lhe passou a bandeja descartável com todo cuidado. As mãos se tocaram na manobra. Ela sentiu como se tivesse sido atingida por um ferro em podia? Perguntou-se em pensamento. Ele era apenas um homem como outro qualquer!

— Obrigada.

— Foi um prazer, linda — respondeu ele com um largo sorriso. Depois, virou-se e

desapareceu pela porta dos fundos do andar.

— Têm um minuto? — perguntou Touya retornando de uma reunião com a Diretoria.

Sakura e Tomoyo giraram as poltronas ao mesmo tempo para poder olhá-lo de frente.

— Estamos designando profissionais para um novo projeto. — E, indo direto ao ponto, esclareceu: — Trata-se de um trabalho confidencial para um cliente de grande porte. Será uma jornada de apenas duas semanas. Estão precisando de uma pesquisadora que seja rápida na digitação. — Sem mais delongas, dirigiu-se a Sakura:

— Querem você. Começa na segunda-feira.

Sakura ficou paralisada.

— Não poderá trabalhar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Por isso está dispensada do que está fazendo no momento. — Prosseguiu o encarregado do departamento, revelando os detalhes finais. — É um grupo pequeno de apenas um dos sócios da firma, dois consultores e uma pesquisadora, que será você. Deverá ser encarregada da apresentação da proposta e do relatório final. Tudo bem?

Sakura concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Procurou disfarçar a muito custo o desapontamento. Estava trabalhando num projeto para uma empresa de Portugal já fazia algum tempo. E além dos benefícios que recebia, tinha sido prometida pela firma portuguesa uma cortesia: Um final de semana em Bilbao com todas as despesas pagas. Ela estava muito ansiosa em poder desfrutar esse prêmio. Não teria chance de fazer isso com suas próprias economias. E, também, nem haveria mais tempo.

O visto para trabalhar em Tomoeda estava expirando e a passagem de volta para a Nova Zelândia já estava reservada.

— Na segunda-feira poderá ir direto para a sala de reuniões II — avisou Touya — Suashabilidades são excelentes. Tenho certeza de que se sairá muito bem. O próprio "chefão" escolheu você. Trabalhará diretamente com Syaoran.

No primeiro dia do novo trabalho, Sakura chegou 15 minutos antes do horário combinado.

Ficou surpresa ao notar que era a última a entrar na sala de reuniões.

— Tudo bem, Sakura. Você não está atrasada— Syaoran tranqüilizou-a, enquanto contornava a imensa mesa de reuniões para cumprimentá-la. — Nós é que começamos mais cedo para que, quando chegasse, tivesse trabalho a fazer.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e os olhares se encontraram. Mas dessa vez ela viu neles apenas interesse profissional. Mesmo assim, não pôde impedir que o coração se acelerasse e o calor subisse do abdômen até os seios erguidos e fartos.

— Onde está o computador? Preciso checar o acesso ao centro de dados.

Ele gesticulou para a cabeceira da mesa e acompanhou-a até o lugar onde se

encontrava o micro.

— Faremos um desjejum daqui a 15 minutos e depois discutiremos alguns tópicos do programa. Tudo bem? — perguntou ele cobrindo-a com o olhar.

Na primeira terça-feira, no final da tarde, os consultores saíram para recolher alguns dados em uma reunião importante e Sakura ficou a sós com Syaoran.

O silêncio era total.

Sakura digitava e prestava atenção no monitor. Pretendia com isso, ignorar a presença dele.

De repente, Syaoran ergueu-se e espreguiçou os braços. O gesto parecia torná-lo ainda mais alto. Ela sabia que não deveria ficar observando-o. Mas era impossível.

Ele sorriu e determinou:

— Já chega por hoje. O grupo precisa de descanso.

— O grupo? — perguntou ela surpresa. — Estamos apenas nós dois!

No fundo estava receosa de ir embora na companhia dele. As memórias da despedida ardorosa em frente ao prédio onde morava ainda a excitavam.

— A reunião já deve estar terminando. Pedi a Chiharu e Yamazaki para nos encontrarem no bar assim que estivessem liberados.

Bem, pelo menos, a sugestão parecia não oferecer muito perigo. Os outros iriam

encontrar-se com eles. Além disso, Syaoran era o chefe. Não havia muita escolha.

Sakura desligou o computador e ele fez o mesmo. Depois ela apanhou seu sobretudo e ajustou o cinto.

Sem perceber, ela apertou demais, adelgaçando a cintura. O que salientava as curvas perfeitas dos quadris. Pôde perceber que estava sendo observada por olhos repletos de desejo. Por uma fração de segundos ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, desejando que Syaoran se aproximasse e lhe beijasse a curvatura do pescoço.

Porém ele simplesmente saiu da sala.

Dentro do elevador, ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Ela se culpava pelo gesto

leviano que tivera. Como podia um simples olhar ter ocasionado tamanho impacto? A tensão sentida no ventre e nos seios foi dilacerante ao perceber a chama sensual naqueles olhos. Por um instante perdera o controle e agora pagava por isso. Tinha permitido que ele soubesse o quanto ela o desejava?

Já caminhando pela rua, Sakura estranhou quando passaram direto pelo bar que a

maioria do pessoal freqüentava.

— Não vamos ao Jackson's?

— Vai ser difícil manter nosso grupo unido com tantos amigos por lá. O happy hour é só nosso Sakura.

"Só nosso?" ela perguntou-se em pensamento, e o sangue tornou a ferver.

Syaoran prosseguiu nas explicações:

— Vamos trabalhar juntos por muitas horas. Precisamos estar unidos o tempo todo. Não podemos arriscar falar algo que não devemos. E também precisamos evitar... distrações.

A ênfase que ele deu na última palavra "distrações" a magoou. Ela não pretendia

representar uma "distração". Preferiu não discutir. Ele ainda era o chefe.

Syaoran percebeu a expressão de desgosto nas feições dela. Então, estacou de repente fazendo com que ela também parasse.

— Vou ser honesto com você, uma atração enorme desde o primeiro

momento em que a vi. Esse sentimento parece crescer ainda mais a cada minuto que passamos juntos — confessou ele, com o rosto corado. — Porém, não posso arriscar um projeto como esse assediando você em vez de concentrar minha atenção no trabalho. E, acredite, é muito difícil resistir à tentação. É por isso que estou me declarando a você neste instante. Quero saber se sente o mesmo a meu podia perceber, vagamente, o trânsito de pessoas na calçada onde estavam parados e o fluir barulhento do tráfego de ônibus e carros. O tempo parecia ter parado, enquanto ela observava o homem à sua frente e se perguntava por que não conseguia ser sincera com ele ou consigo mesma. Não queria permitir que nada acontecesse entre eles e, no entanto,minutos atrás, praticamente, pedia por isso. Mas não podia esquecer que ele era seu chefe e,também, não sabia de mais nada a seu respeito. Não podia arriscar.

Finalmente, ela falou:

— Não posso, Syaoran. Simplesmente, não posso.

Ele deu um passo à frente, quase encostando nela:

— Não pode ou não quer? Sei que é solteira. E também estou certo de que gostou de me beijar.

Negar era impossível. Por isso, ela preferiu o silêncio. Syaoran deu um longo suspiro.

— Vou tomar seu silêncio como uma negativa. Tudo bem, Sakura. De agora em diante nos concentraremos apenas no trabalho. Quem sabe, quando isso tudo terminar, poderemos voltar ao assunto.

Ela sentiu as pernas bambearem e as faces esquentarem. Mas não podia ser escrava dos apelos sensuais. Decidiu controlar-se e executar um excelente trabalho no projeto. Não iria cair nas garras da sedução outra vez.

Syaoran Li deu mais um dos seus sorrisos arrasadores e ofereceu-lhe o braço:

— Não fique preocupada. Tudo vai dar certo.

Ela enlaçou o braço oferecido e prosseguiram na caminhada até que ele a conduziu para dentro de um barzinho aconchegante.

— Você escolhe a mesa. Enquanto isso vou pedir os drinques. Qual sabor

prefere, maçã ou framboesa?

— Não quero nada que contenha álcool. Vou preferir uma limonada, por favor.

— Direto para casa hoje? — ele gracejou. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Direto para casa e sozinha, acrescentou mentalmente. Depois escolheu a mesa que ficava bem no centro do pequeno ambiente. Nada de cantos escuros e propícios a romances.

Precisava comportar-se de modo profissional. A declaração dele na calçada a surpreendera, contudo. Embora tivesse confessado a atração que sentia por ela, deixara claro que o trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar.

Além do mais, a considerava uma "distração". E provavelmente era isso mesmo que ela representava. Não podia esquecer de que a maioria dos casos amorosos que sabia acontecer entre colegas de trabalho não passavam disso, casos. Era apenas uma forma de tornar mais atraentes as longas horas de trabalho.

Syaoran aproximou-se com um copo em cada mão e escolheu o lugar oposto ao dela.

— Está gostando de trabalhar para a Doidouji? — perguntou ele, logo após provarem suas bebidas.

Antes que ela respondesse, o diálogo foi interrompido pelo toque do celular de Syaoran.

Após alguns segundos de "sim" e "não", ele desligou o aparelho e a olhou com ar

desanimado.

— Era Yue. Ainda está na reunião e disse que precisa da minha assistência.

— Então cancelamos o _happy hour_. Tudo bem estou mesmo cansada. Vou para casa.

— E, ameaçou levantar-se.

Syaoran gesticulou para os copos quase intocados e falou:

— Não podemos desperdiçar o dinheiro da menos termine seu refresco.

Ela apanhou o copo com as mãos trêmulas e quase terminou o líquido com um só gole.

— Eu a deixei nervosa? — quis saber, com uma expressão matreira.

— Claro que não — respondeu ela, tentando demonstrar segurança. A verdade, é que estava mais do que nervosa. Porém, consigo mesma. Não conseguia controlar a emoção.Não na presença dele. E isso a fazia agir como uma tola.

— A indecisão nos seus olhos diz exatamente o contrário — provocou ele.

— Preciso ir.

— Quer uma carona?

— Melhor não.

— Está bem. Mas ainda voltaremos àquele assunto.

Ela saiu apressada do bar e da presença dele. Precisava respirar. Ninguém merece passar pelo mesmo tormento duas vezes, pensou.

Subiu no ônibus e escolheu um lugar junto à janela. Queria apreciar a vista que tanto a encantava, já que tinha poucas semanas pela frente para desfrutar de Tomoeda.

Porém, os olhos só focavam o vazio, porque os pensamentos se perdiam no passado.

Sakura acreditara cegamente em Yukito. Um homem experiente e dez anos mais velho do que ela. Sabia exatamente como conquistar-lhe a atenção: flores, presentes, palavras doces e tudo mais. Um romance tão perfeito que ela só tinha visto acontecer em filmes.

Tinha a certeza de que ele a amava. Até descobrir sobre Kaho, a noiva com quem já havia até marcado a data do casamento!

Quando a verdade veio à tona, é claro que ela sentiu-se humilhada e também furiosa por nunca ter desconfiado. Ele nunca a levara ao apartamento dele. Sempre se encontravam no dela. Também lhe pedira para manter segredo sobre o relacionamento deles aos colegas de trabalho. Argumentava que, sendo seu chefe, poderiam acusá-lo de favoritismo.

Ela gostaria de tê-lo processado por assédio sexual, mas estava tão envergonhada em ter representado o papel da "outra" na vida dele que não teve coragem de se expor daquela maneira. Preferiu pedir demissão e candidatar-se para um serviço temporário em Tomoeda.

Precisava afastar-se para recuperar a auto-estima.

E agora lhe aparecia Syaoran!

Ela não conhecia nada sobre a vida particular dele. Só sabia que em tão poucos dias tinha posto abaixo suas defesas. Tinha um desejo incontrolável de sentir o calor do corpo atlético outra vez. E as mãos imensas deslizando por seu corpo inteiro.Só não podia arruinar o trabalho do grupo por causa da sua loucura. E o único jeito de prevenir isso seria mantendo distância dele, o que a fez decidir por tomar uma postura fria e profissional. Só falaria com ele quando fosse estritamente necessário para o andamento do projeto.


End file.
